ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Latrisha Lamarte
Latrisha Lamarte (born Latrisha Engels, December 8, 1977), also known by her former ring name Miss Perfect, is a popular Canadian-born professional wrestler and entreprenuer. She is world famous for her accolades in numerous wrestling federations, but has become a legend in the Xtreme Wrestling Alliancehttp://www.fwrestling.com/host/xwa2k9/newxwa2006.html and a reoccuring star in the popular all women's federation Divas Unleashed. Business wise Latrisha has created an empire with her all women's wrestling school The Hive and her media company Dirty Incorporated. In 2005 Latrisha was the owner and president for the XWAhttp://www.fwrestling.com/host/xwa2k9/newxwa2006.html. Although she relinquished her responsibilities to become a wrestler once more, Latrisha continued to hold stock in the company and in numerous other wrestling companies around the world. She has become one of the most successful female wrestler's to date. Early Life In 1977 Latrisha was adopted by Madeline Lamarte, the daughter of a former Canadian Prime Minister. She attended a private school in Toronto and was known by her peers as "Lil Miss Perfect" for a number of reasons, but mostly because of her beauty. She had a secret relationship with her then best friend, Diana. As much as she wanted to please her mother, she couldn't help the way she felt about her friend. Their relationship became more open to the public, but both still had their doubts. Diana's brother Steve found out about the odd relationship after spotting the two together one evening. Angry and confused, he maliciously drugged Latrisha at a party, or so his friend would testify. Left bloody and sore in a puddle of cold mud, Latrisha was brutally raped by Steve and his friends. Four months later, Latrisha cut the breaklines on Steve's car. The incident ended up indirectly killing him, and his friend Blake. She turned herself in to authorities and her lawyers pled temporary insanity, which caused her to spend five years in a psychiatric ward.[http://fwrestling.com/host/missperfect/ebook.html GIW Latrisha's professional wrestling career began unexpectantly in 1998 as she worked for a small un-named promotion as a valet. Although she gained some experience from this it wasn't until late 1999 that Latrisha began her real wrestling training in Japan. Under the tuteledge of Megan Matsumoto and Alundra Blayze among others, Latrisha became a bonafide female wrestler. She was given the ironic nickname "Miss Perfect" for her precise understanding and execution in the art of wrestling. Not liking the name at first she made her first televised appearance as Trisha Bennett on Global Internet Wrestling's Wednesday Warfare, and managed to defeat Lisa Angel Hardy for the GIW's Women's Championship. Soon after dominating the women's division, Latrisha was asked to become a valet for fellow GIW star Hunter Owens. Chase "The Headliner" Mullins began chasing the then red-head wherever she went. He even went as far as kissing the proud Women's Champion after one of her matches in the middle of the ring. His aggressive approach struck something within Trisha that made the diva want more. At GIW's pay per view Ground Zero Latrisha slapped the taste out of Hunter's mouth and watched as Chase attacked her ex. Latrisha became a bad girl after the incident, but still remained popular with the fans- a trend that would follow her in her career. Chase and Latrisha became a hot item on screen and off. Chase even went as far as teaching Latrisha a few of his signature moves in the ring. Focusing more on her fame than her work, Latrisha lost her belt to Lisa at Warfare, but quickly gained it back at Halloween Havoc making her a two-time champion. GIW closed soon after, ending Latrisha's reign as queen and her relationship with it. Mullins retired from the business soon after, but Latrisha always kept a special place in her heart for him. Her time in GIW was well spent as Latrisha not only gained a reputation as a skilled worker but an inflated ego also. SCW & Team Canada Literally days after the news of GIW closing, Latrisha was contacted by another major federation. Supreme Championsh!t Wrestling, a Canadian based company, wanted to offer her a spot in the women's division. SCW was much like GIW, with many of GIW's former stars on their roster, making Latrisha felt right at home. She took on the current Women's Champion Jade, and walked out with the gold around her waist once more. Feeling a bit more daring she officially changed her stage name to 'Miss Perfect' and decided to take on the task of training her best friend and sister Cece. During this time Latrisha and Cece also joined Team Canada, alongside the famed Kid Smoothy and Captain Canada, aka Eric Hall. Latrisha developed a crush on Hall, and began to stalk her secret lover everywhere he went. Eventually Eric gave in to temptation and the two became an official couple. He taught her the real in's and out's of the wrestling business, giving her an insight on how to run her own company. He also updated her arsenal, making her more into a more vicious technical tigress than ever before. Team Canada became one of SCW's hottest commodities, garnering a fan base that extended the usual wrestling audience. In the midst of TC's success, Latrisha lost her Women's Championship to Jade, but quickly gained it back. Her talent even managed to attract other female wrestlers, and the dying division sprout out into a full roster within months. Latrisha and Cece teamed up for a short while to become the first and only Superstar Championsh!t Wrestling Women's Tag Champions. Kid Smoothy and Hall held the men's Tag titles at the same time, creating quite the powerful stable. Latrisha was inducted into SCW's Hall Of Fame for her dedication and merit to the company. MWF / PWA / XWA At first the former Women's Champion thought it would be difficult to find a good company after leaving SCW, but she didn't have to look very far. Andy Miller contacted her, and had Latrisha sign a contract with his company the Miller Wrestling Federation. Now with more experience under her belt Latrisha knew exactly what to do. In a matter of weeks she gained the MWF Women's Championship, and started a fued with the toughest woman there at the time. She also did some free agent work alongside her sister, gaining the NGW Women's Championship. Meanwhile Trisha once again used her larger than life ego to gain her a lot of attention from the fans in MWF. She got comfortable with her position on top of the women's division. Instead of searching within the division for a challenge, Latrisha began to think outside of the box. She went over to the newly re-instated Cruiserweight division. Unfortunately Latrisha wasn't paying enough attention to her own division, and ended up losing her title to a new girl named Maria. A few weeks after her devastating loss Latrisha became the first and only woman to win the MWF Cruiserweight Championship, in a ladder match no less. Wanting revenge on the woman that tainted her record in the MWF, she joined forces with Andy Miller. At first it was to be nothing more than a business relationship, but Latrisha longed for someone. She and Andy began dating, and soon a few sex tapes leaked out on the internet. Cece joined up once more to be at Latrisha's side and the two formed "The Hot Ass Diamonds". Cece managed to defeat Maria, and in doing so became the MWF Women's Champion. Once again the two held gold together in the most powerful stable in a company. It was at this time that Latrisha's fued with the Irish Bitch Laura went into full swing. The two women hated each other from the start, mostly because Laura was Mil's The MWF closed soon after due to Andy's lack of interest but he opened up a new company named the Premiere Wrestling Alliance. Latrisha and Andy broke up during that time, but the diva's name was engraved in history for a second time as she was inducted into the MWF Hall of Fame. PWA didn't last long, but during it's era Latrisha earned the PWA Women's Championship from Laura. She became the last Women's Champion as the company closed literally days after. Latrisha went back to the independent scene, earning the XWA (Oakley) Women's Championship in a battle royale. Not liking the company much she dropped the title almost immediately after. The "PHOENIX" Era In early December of 2002 Latrisha signed a contract with the Xtreme Wrestling Alliance. She was immediately attracted to the companies rules and regulations, citing that anything and everything could happen and indeed it did. The antics of the XWA were often cited as obscene and x-rated, something that Latrisha herself seemed to have in common. She lost her first match in the Xtreme company to the tag team of Chris Bomber and Harmony Taylor, but quickly made it up as she gained the XWA Women's Championship from Harmony. Latrisha found quite the match in another newcomer named Savannah Roberts. She defended her title in a three way match to retire the Championship but lost as Savannah took the gold home. Latrisha instantly became bitter at the newcomer, understanding that she wasn't as high and mighty as she may have believed. The two women went at it backstage, and ultimately Latrisha decided to take a small break from the company. The XWA held a tournament to crown a new World Champion, and Latrisha jumped back on board. She concentrated on her career more than ever, believing that she had what it took to become main event material. Every opponent that stood in her way was defeated, that is until the final round. She and her soon to be husband Cyren faced off in a brutal battle that was to be remembered for years to come. Cyren destroyed Latrisha emotionally and physically in the middle of the ring, using a baseball bat to finish off the job. He called off their wedding and announced to the world that he was simply using her to further his career. Feeling as if everything in her life was a lie, Latrisha fell into a deep depression then, and took a break from the wrestling industry. Upon her XWA return Latrisha seemed to be a different woman, but it didn't last very long. Chris Bomber talked her into joining the Kingdom Of Sin, the opposition of the XWA, and she quickly agreed. Latrisha gained the XWA United States Championship after a victory over former champion Nightmare and was hailed as the company's next big thing. She fought viciously in the male dominanted company, often taking long breaks from brutal injuries. She also began to date Brad "No Fear" Williams, and even married the former World Champion. Together, they launched the raunchy website "B-Rad's Bitches" that featured swimsuit models and XWA divas alike in scantally clad attire. The site was a hit among wrestling fans, and even managed to gain an article in PWI magazine. Latrisha and Brad's marriage didn't last long, but the two did develop a friendship that remains to this day. Overall she competed with the XWA for roughly ten months before it first closed. EFWO In November 2003 Latrisha continuously began to focus more on her in-ring work. She signed with the then world famous E-Federation World Order, which was rumoured to have one of the best women's divisions of all time. Latrisha was more cocky than ever, bad mouthing the other ladies whenever she had the chance. Her bark wasn't bigger than her bite though, as she slowly went through the roster, defeating every woman there. During her dominant streak Latrisha released her first independent dvd entitled "I'm Better Than You: The Chronicles Of Latrisha Lamarte". A camera crew followed the wrestling star for a number of months, attempting to reveal the harsh realities female wrestlers endure. She managed to defeat the EFWO's longest reigning champion and commisioner Sheila Spires for the EFWO Women's World Championship at the High School Rumble in late December of that year. That same month former flame Eric Hall joined the company to be closer to Latrisha, and the two decided to test their relationship out once more. Latrisha held her Championship for a month and was undefeated in the company overall, but never got the chance to defend it due to EFWO's sudden collapse. Once again Eric and Latrisha split ways, now understanding that it simply wasn't meant to be. HSWO / The Hive / Dirty Inc. As much as she loved being a "champion" Latrisha got tired of being treated like a "diva". She enjoyed the high level of competition she received in EFWO, but decided to force herself a step further. She went back home to Canada for a few months, enduring more vigorous training, in hopes of becoming an even bigger star. After floating around as a free agent during her training, she signed with a promising company, the HSWO. Although it didn't last long, this company was important to Latrisha's state of mind, as women were given equal rights to any belt in the federation. She managed to work her way up to main event status with every amazing match she had. Business wise, she had been working on opening her own all female training academy named The Hive. With a good chunk of the money her mother left behind she invested into her dream, and the facility was opened on January 5, 2004. She also opened up a media company for her students named Dirty Incorporated, which worked as an agency to find female wrestlers jobs, endorsement contracts, and often develops its talent within the Hive to give them the boost they need to become major wrestling stars. Latrisha's companies placed her on another level when it came to the wrestling industry. She was no longer just a wrestling star, but instead, an entrepreneur and a business owner. 3WL / LIWA Latrisha signed with her first all women's federation, the World Women's Wrestling League in 2004. The federation delighted Latrisha because she got to compete with the best female wrestler's the world had to offer at the time. For someone who became world famous for being a multiple time "women's champion", it was an opportunity to scale her talent against the best of the best. She also didn't have to worry about being held in a certain division, something that Latrisha liked very much. MP immediately begun making quite the impact by defeating her fellow female wrestlers left and right. She managed to capture her first 3WL championship as she made an unlikely partnership with 3WL legend Mercedes. Together, they defeated Crystal and Kaci of Divas Unleashed to bring the 3WL Tag Team Championship's back home to the company. 3WL having financial difficulties went on hiatus, and Latrisha was invited to join their sister-federation, The Ladies International Wrestling Alliance. Right off the bat, Latrisha became involved in a heated feud between Princess and Vivian St. Claire for the Intercontinental Championship. Latrisha took on Vivian in a one on one match and won by using the ropes. She inadvertantly found herself with a new enemy in the process as Vivian made it very clear that she would get the wrestling veteran back one way or the other. Latrisha faced Princess in a wrestling match for the Intercontinental Championship and lost, something that only added fuel to the fire. Vivian and Latrisha faced one another again, and yet again, Latrisha walked out victorious. During a reverse ladder match for the LIWA Intercontinental title, MP took a nasty bump thanks to Vivian St. Claire. The match would put Latrisha on the shelf LIWA wise. When 3WL came off hiatus weeks after Latrisha went on the injured list, and the Deity was not able to defend her half of the tag titles. Therefore Tory Blaze and CALIBER HATANAKA took on a foolish solo Mercedes and as expected won the titles. Latrisha angrily returned to 3WL almost a month after healing from surgery, and made it clear that she was unhappy with Mercedes. She attacked the 3WL legend on national television, and slandered her name every chance she got. Annabelle Lee Latrisha began a now infamous fued with newcomer "The Southern Slut" Annabelle Lee in the XWA. The two ladies had a lot in common, and probably couldv'e been more useful as allies. Latrisha however, being the only female on the roster at the time, disliked the attention that was going Annabelle's way. To make matters worse, Lee was insulting the former World Champion, and calling her a fraud for dropping her World Championship months before. Latrisha left the issue alone for awhile, but couldn't remain silent for long. She used Buffler's executive powers to manipulate Annabelle's career, and swore that she would make Annabelle's XWA career a living hell. For months, Warfare after Warfare, the two would cross paths and perform gruesome acts of violence. As Buffler stepped down from his powerful position, Dr. Rooker stepped up, leveling the playing field for Lee. The attacks only became worse as in one particular Warfare, Latrisha went as far as having Annabelle tied up in the middle of the ring and ripping her clothes off in front of the live audience. She then continued her assaults, and had a fake doctor claim that Annabelle had breast cancer. Thankfully Annabelle discovered that it was a lie, but left the wrestling scene soon after, tired of sleeping with one eye open. False Retirement Latrisha was contacted by her old boyfriend Andy Miller who owned yet another federtaion called the NWA: Supreme. The Deity signed on the dotted line for her old friend, and was ready to roll. She got the opportunity to win the NWA:S Extreme Championship in her second match. Her experience in the House of Xtreme made her feel right at home in the division. The following week she competed in a battle royale with the entire 3WL roster, and defeated seven women in one night (including 3WL legends Star and Tory Blaze) to become the NEWF Women's Champion. The championship paid homage to the defunct NEWF's Women's Division, which often battled in innovative stipulations. As a result, the holder of the Championship was to defend their title in nothing less then innovative stipulations, something that interested the Deity very much. Latrisha finally reached legendary status in the House Of Xtreme as she was proudly inducted into the XWA's 2005 Hall Of Fame. As good as things seemed, the business was beginning to wear her down. She couldn't continue running the XWA, The Hive, and Dirty Inc., while still attempting to continue a singles career. She decided to pay more attention to training young female wrestlers, and took a temporary leave from the business. She lost the NWA:S Extreme Championship to Unholy Ranger, and a few weeks later also lost her NEWF Women's Championship to Dusti Rose. Her match against the famed 3WL wrestler was to be the last of her career, and reflected so as the two women gave their all. She then announced in front of XWA interviewer's that she no longer had much interest as a wrestler in the sport, and yearned for something else. DU / The PHOENIX / UWE She also began touring with the XWA once again the same month, and became a two-time United States Champion in a match against her old nemesis Brock Lanstrom. Something rather unexpected happened then. The XWA's current owner, Dr. Rooker, began looking for someone to take over the business. Latrisha offered her services, and soon after, found herself as the president and owner of the company. She immediately placed down her United States Championship, and began to rebuild the XWA from scratch. Slowly, but surely, the XWA returned to its former glory. Show after show, the Deity poured in her own money to upgrade the company. She also worked steadily behind the scenes, arranging the televised show, hiring new talent, and carefully watching the companies stock rise. To give the company more exposure, Latrisha opened up a headquaters in Canada, using Dirty Inc. to promote the Phoenix and its talent. She also began to dip into the Hive's roster, hiring female wrestlers from her facility such as Natalya, Fantasy, and Charlie Tarasov. Fantasy became a backstage interviewer, but found herself comfortable with the title of writer as the former pornstar began publishing "The Xtreme Gossip", the XWA's monthly online editorial. Finally, the XWA was becoming one of the worlds leading wrestling companies again. In late December of 2004 Latrisha signed with Divas Unleashed, 3WL's sista-fed. She gained the Stripped Championship in the first ever "King Arthur" match in DU history. A week later she faced Shelly The Bod, and other top notch female wrestlers to gain the Kawaii Heat Wrestling World Championship at the small companies first event. In the XWA she began to fued with old rival Annabelle Lee again. This time, power was at the tip of Latrisha's hand, and she used it wisely to put Annabelle through misery. Latrisha had Charlie Tarasov, Annabelle's sister, brutally attacking Annabelle left and right. The violence reached a chilling level as Latrisha kidnapped Annabelle and tried to convert her into her new apprentice. Lee resisted once more and challenged Latrisha to a fair one on one match. Women Scourned II was the name of the battle, and it was one of the most brutal bouts in the companies history. Lee walked away victorious and with more confidence than ever. KHW folded soon after Latrisha won the World Championship due to the owners lack of dedication. This opened up a new door though, as Latrisha found herself signing a contract with Uncensored. UWE was everything Latrisha was looking for... She could say and do whatever the hell she felt like, a quality that truly allowed her personality to shine. Latrisha also took this opportunity to give one of her apprentices a chance, while she concentrated on the XWA. Kalli King stepped into the footsteps of Latrisha as the new "Miss Perfect", and competed in UWE. The new MP also competed in XXX, and won one of her first professional matches there. It was during this time that Latrisha herself dealt with the loss of her sister. Cece was a very important person in Latrisha's life. She was her sister, friend, and although the younger sister, a bit of a mother figure as well. Without Cece, Latrisha was left with an unbearable emptiness that caused her to drift back into drug abuse. NLCW The Deity gave up the ownership to the XWA, and left her Stripped Championship in DU. UWE fell soon after, as did XXX, and the new Miss Perfect didn't get much of a chance to make a career for herself. Latrisha snapped out of her depression in early 2006 and made another comeback. She rejoined Uncensored, but the company became filled to the brim with ego's, fell once more. The Deity then took some time off to help the XWA once more, but found that the stress as an owner was too much for her. She placed the "Phoenix" on the open market for the highest bidder, and went into drug rehab. Feeling the need to go "full circle" and start from the bottom, Latrisha signed a contract with NLCW. With her own approval, the former World Champion was placed in NLCW's famed Women's Division. Nearly two months later, she became the new NLCW Women's Champion by defeating Stacy Jones. She also signed with Next Level Entertainment, a new company on the rise, and won the Exodus Championship in her second match against Kindred London. NLE didn't last long, but the Deity held her belt with pride. Latrisha had a small relapse with drugs during this time, but her former apprentice Aisha King (formerly Kalli King) managed to snip it in the bud. Latrisha started a small fling with Aisha, and decided to introduce her new partner in NLCW. Aisha became the companies newest Diva Search Winner, but did not join the women's roster. Instead, she stayed at Latrisha's side as the Deity joined forces with Dillon Durst. The Women's Champion became Dillon's proclaimed "right hand woman", doing his bidding by attacking various NLCW personnel. As NLCW went under new management, Latrisha began questioning whether the company was right for her anymore. Personal Life Something once again unexpected happened, as Latrisha found herself pregnant with twins. She was unable to defend her NLCW Women's Championship, and the title was therefore won by a newcomer named Aurora. Latrisha took the time during her pregnancy to concentrate on handling her businesses, which began doing better than ever before. She gave birth to two boys, twins, Matthew and Jeremy in early October 2006. There is much controversy as to who the father of her children may be, but Latrisha continues to remain silent about the personal affair. Noteable Matches Miss Perfect versus Savannah Clayborne (XWA) Miss Perfect versus Brock Lanstrom - (XWA World) Miss Perfect versus Lucifer Hawks - (XWA World) Miss Perfect versus Buffler 1 & 2 - (XWA World) Miss Perfect versus Annabelle Lee - (Women Scourned Match) Miss Perfect & Mercedes versus Crystal & Kaci Russell - (3WL Tag Team) 3WL Gauntlet Match (NEWF Women's) Miss Perfect versus Dusti Rose (NEWF Women's) Miss Perfect versus Icenique versus Laura versus Faith Clarkson (DU Stripped) Miss Perfect versus Jeremy Diaz (XWA) Miss Perfect versus JXD (UWE) Miss Perfect versus Kindred London (UCWF) Miss Perfect versus Stacy Jones (NLCW) Miss Perfect versus Laura (PWA Women's)